Um jeito de espantar o frio
by Amanda-chan M
Summary: ONESHOT SESSXRIN//Rin vivia sozinha dentro de uma imensa casa, não sentia vontade de sair desde a morte de seu melhor amigo, Kohaku. Num dia de neve, ela vai descobrir que há uma outra maneira de se aquecer além de sua lareira.


**OBS: Nenhum desses personagens me pertence e ganhei o segundo lugar um campeonato de uma comu do orkut com essa oneshot *-*  
**

A neve caía na minha janela e lá estava eu, enroscada em cobertas, aquecida na frente da lareira. Logo escuto o telefone tocar, levantei preguiçosamente do meu cantinho aconchegante e fui até a escrivaninha, atendendo ao telefone.

-Rin?-disse a voz alegre do outro lado.

-Ah, olá Kagome- respondi tentando fazer minha voz ficar ao menos animada em meio a tanto tédio.

-Última chance de vir patinar conosco- disse ela enquanto os outros gritavam animados atrás dela. Pelo o que parecia, alguém iniciara uma guerra de bolas de neve.

-Obrigada pelo convite, Kagome, mas eu prefiro ficar em casa quando está frio.

-Ah bom...Se é assim, se divirta.

-Obrigada, divirtam-se també.

-Tchau.

Desliguei o telefone e estava voltando para meu cantinho quando me dei conta de que tenho ficado solitária por um bom tempo, pelo menos, desde a morte do meu melhor amigo, Kohaku. Afastei esses pensamentos, mas fiquei convicta de que realmente estava começando a me sentir só.

Por incrível que pareça, aproximadamente dez minutos depois da ligação de Kagome, o telefone tocou. Eu fiquei surpresa, era muito raro receber duas ligações no mesmo dia. Mais uma vez, fiz o caminho da lareira até o telefone.

-Alô?

-Rin, sou eu- disse uma voz grave que fez meu coração disparar.

-Oi, Sesshoumaru, o que houve?- era tão raro ele me ligar, provavelmente aconteceu algo.

-Fiquei sabendo que não foi patinar com a Kagome.

-Pelo jeito você também não foi...- por que isso agora?

-Aquilo não é atividade para mim- disse ele parecendo entediado-Está sozinha em casa?

-Sim.

-Bom, então vou passar na sua casa para lhe fazer companhia- acabei deixando as cobertas que me cobriam caírem no chão.

-Ah! Está bem –finalmente me animei, minha voz saíra aguda por causa disso.

-Ótimo -ele desligou.

Eu ainda fiquei ali com o telefone no ouvido, estava em estado de choque. Logo um sorriso brotou em meus lábios e desliguei o telefone, estava começando a sentir um ataque de histeria tomar conta de mim e não sentia isso fazia muito tempo, mas durou pouco, veio o desespero, ele chegaria em poucos minutos e eu estava descabelada, não tinha nada pronto e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Corri para o banheiro e tomei banho as pressas, fui para meu quarto e a única peça de roupa que achei apropriada à situação era um suéter verde. Percorri o armário com os olhos até deparar com uma antiga calça jeans, vesti os dois e praticamente voei escadas abaixo indo para a cozinha.

Cheguei na cozinha e olhei para o relógio: dez minutos até que ele tocasse a campainha da casa. Comecei a abrir os armários da cozinha, estranhei que estivessem tão vazios mas um aviso na geladeira mostrava que eu deveria ter feito as compras de mês ontem, o que eu claramente não fiz. O que eu fiz ontem afinal? Perguntei-me enquanto encontrava um saco de pipoca de micro-ondas, a única imagem que veio a minha cabeça como resposta foi eu rolando na cama. Sim, foi isso que eu fiz ontem o dia inteiro.

A campainha tocou enquanto eu colocava a pipoca no micro-ondas, meu desespero aumentou.

-Eu não tinha dez minutos?-pensei desesperada enquanto olhava para o relógio da cozinha, logo reparei que estava parado. –Ah... –suspirei comigo mesma e xinguei o maldito relógio de todos os nomes possíveis.

Não havia mais tempo, fui para a porta de entrada, ajeitei o cabelo e abri a porta, lá estava ele com sua expressão fria de sempre, vestindo um sobretudo preto e um cachecol da mesma cor contrastando com os cabelos prateados e longos.

Ao vê-lo não resisti em dar um suspiro enquanto meu sorriso voltava a aparecer para ele.

-Rin, não vai me deixar entrar?- perguntou Sesshoumaru arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Ah sim, me desculpe- me afastei da porta para que ele entrasse

Sesshoumaru entrou e eu o ajudei a tirar o sobretudo colocando este no cabideiro, ele tirou o cachecol e colocou-o no mesmo lugar.

-Como aguenta viver numa casa tão grande sozinha?- perguntou ele enquanto ia para a sala de estar e se sentava no sofá.

-Fiz pipoca- eu disse ignorando a pergunta dele, já que nem eu mesma sabia a resposta.

-Não respondeu a pergunta...

Me sentei ao seu lado e liguei a televisão, após alguns minutos eu disse.

-Não sei a resposta dessa pergunta...

Inesperadamente ele me abraçou, senti meu rosto se aquecer, não, parecia estar pegando fogo para ser sincera.

-Sesshou...Maru...

Ao ouvir seu nome, ele me abraçou mais forte. Sentia meu coração bater feito louco dentro do meu peito, com certeza Sesshoumaru conseguia escutá-lo.

-Rin, eu sinto a mesma solidão, eu te entendo...

-E-eu não estou te entendendo...

-Estou tentando dizer que... Eu quero acabar com a sua solidão e com a minha também... - disse ele me soltando do abraço. Logo ele segurou meu queixo me fazendo olhar em seus olhos, antes eram tão frios e agora pareciam tão intensos...

-Como? –foi a única coisa que consegui dizer sem desviar meus olhos dos dele.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu e quando percebi estávamos nos beijando apaixonadamente num ritmo perfeito. Ele me envolveu novamente no abraço apertado, agora eu havia percebido que aquilo me aquecia mais que a lareira e os cobertores. Sim, encontrei um jeito de espantar o frio do inverno sem estar sozinha... E com certeza era um jeito que eu gostava e muito.


End file.
